


The Thread / Unwelcome Ties That Bind

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I wouldn't expect theirs to be, Mention of han solo, SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI, So yeah, are your phone calls coherent to outside world?, because sometimes I can't contain feelings only inside, don't expect stuff to happen here, mention of Luke Skywalker - Freeform, mine are not, not much coherency over the line, only translated reaction, platonic soulmates ftw, so I can't write drabbles, this happens right after TLJ, this is only feelings, this isn't a drabble because I'm not a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: He wasn't supposed, she wasn't supposed, to reach out any longer. It hadn't been what the former Supreme Leader said: not that he ever truly saw much.Not really.





	The Thread / Unwelcome Ties That Bind

After _everything, she reached out again._

_Or he has. He no longer knows. He doesn't want to know. The thread--_

_apparently tied by the man who had once been a Supreme Leader, but no longer to him, that thread should've, would've, been cut with the one who knotted and tied it. Why, then_

 

did it persist? Why do any of us persist? Don't you remember

 

but that was impossible and you know that.

 

No, it's you who doesn't know.

 

Fool. I'll cut

 

it yourself? I don't think so. It's no longer possible without cutting our souls.

 

And I have experience-

 

Yes, in that, you have. But it's just like he said. And I'd make much lousier company for you then your father, believe me. I know how to haunt, I've been haunted by my parents or lack thereof for

 

all these signs for so many days, yes, I've seen that already. I'd get bored if I were you.

 

Bored of suffering? Spoken by someone who bathes himself in it on purpose, daily.

 

Enough! Get out!

 

There's no 'out'. There's we, much as I loathe it, and you can no more say 'out' to me than to

 

Don't say

 

than to Ben Solo

 

I told you to shut up!!

 

When have I ever listened to you?

 

\--------

_Silence._

 

_\-----------_

 

Thank you. Somehow, when you don't talk, I see you more clearly.

 

Shut up!!

 

I will, when you tell me why.

 

_Silence._

_And silence over there. Don't she dare. Don't she dare!_

When you're silent  _and he stops himself from saying, buries the telling of it deep inside so that she doesn't hear, when she's silent, Be-Kylo no longer knows where she ends and he begins and it's the worst feeling in the whole galaxy._


End file.
